


lips, & the things between them

by justsaybee (rednoseredhair)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: ? - Freeform, Baby Boy, Basically, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Deepthroating, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Filth, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, ITS JUST SMUT YALL ITS SHAMELESS, Just in general, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Spit Kink, also, bc - Freeform, come on now, dennis is a bastard man, i am gross, i guess, is it a macdennis fic without it tho, it canon, thi s thing is gross, use of the words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednoseredhair/pseuds/justsaybee
Summary: Dennis comes to the reasonable conclusion that his best friend would like nothing more than to suck his dick.And what is Dennis if not a people pleaser?





	lips, & the things between them

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted oral fixation smut w/o gay panic.  
> sue me.

Mac was sitting on their couch, sucking one of Dennis' good pens, for like, the fifth time that week, and it was Tuesday. He was watching some sort of fitness program, hell, it might have even been a QVC ad for a terrible work out tape. Mac, of course, didn't mind, because it was aimed at men. Dennis gave him an annoyed look, and crossed his arms, deciding to put an end to this little _habit_ of his as quickly as possible. 

"Mac," he was standing literally next to the man and Mac's attention on the television didn't break. Dennis rolled his eyes, picking up the controller that sat next to Mac's thighs. His little display of indecency was frankly repulsive. When this entire _oral fixation_ , shall we call it, started, Mac would idly place a pen in his mouth. Perhaps chew on the end of it. Mildly annoying that Dennis' pens were always covered in slobber and chew marks, but nothing that couldn't be considered absent-minded quirks. It had just gotten more and more obscene, and then it might as well have been a lollipop in his mouth. Dennis could have imagined the taste of ink on Mac's tongue, the stale metal...

"Mac." He repeated with annoyance.

And of course, it had been funny when Dennis bought carrots specifically to see if Mac would suck on them, and he did. And naturally, now, the man needed his practice. 

But pink lips deep-throating a pen in the middle of the living room? 

Punishable by law in many states, he was certain.

 _Definitely_ punishable in his home. 

"Mac," He repeated in the same even tone, finally stepping in front of Mac's line of vision. His crotch was now in Mac's face but that was hardly his fault, that's just how tall the couch was. He grabbed Mac's chin, flipping off the t.v. absent-mindedly with the other hand. "You keep sucking on that pen, and I swear to god," the pen pulled out of his mouth with a wide-eyed, innocent pop. Mac didn't fully drop it, the edge of it was sitting on his lip. It was covered in drool. Dennis looked back to Mac's eyes, dropping the t.v. remote behind him. "I'll take it and shove it straight down your throat," he grabbed his throat with his free hand, just under his jaw, gently. The pen dropped. "Got that?" He, maybe less than gently, tapped the side of Mac's face twice. After the second, he let it linger, thumb on Mac's bottom lip.

Just when Dennis was ready to sigh and stand up and call it a night, a cautious tongue flicked the tip of his thumb so gently Dennis thought he might have imagined it. His eyebrows raised up, and with a curious little smirk, he pushed his thumb into Mac's mouth. Mac's tongue swirled around it, and Dennis became distinctly aware of exactly how wet Mac's mouth was. When Mac actually shut his eyes and sucked, Dennis couldn't help it. He laughed in the smallest way, just exhaling really, laugh trapped in his chest. He pressed thumb down, firmly, into Mac's tongue, forcing his mouth open, and Mac's round eyes popped open with surprise. He stared up at Dennis. He looked curious, maybe confused, but ultimately so _trusting_. Dennis smirked down at him, removing his thumb. He rolled his wrist gently, before forcing four fingers in basically as far as he could reach them. Mac's eyes went wide, maybe a little panicked, but he doesn't pull back, or off, at all. His trust in Dennis was not only perhaps the most naive thing about him, but to Dennis, irrefutably the sexiest.

He gagged, this horrible, delicious little sound, and his response was to try and open his mouth wider, lips stretched further. Dennis felt power surging from his fingertips on Mac's tongue straight up his arm and down to his cock. He laughed soundlessly, eyes flicking back and forth between the drool collecting at the corner of Mac's mouth to the look in his eyes. He shook his head, "you want it so badly, don't you?" 

The gagging again. 

Dennis probably enjoyed this the most because Mac very well knew Dennis couldn't possibly have been getting much out of it. It wasn't as if there was a sex organ in a man's hand, for Christ sake. And he let him do it anyway. Let Dennis humiliate him because he was, well, Dennis. 

When Dennis removed his hand a trail of drool came out with it, spilling down Mac's beard. Dennis watched it with a smug smirk, and put his, frankly disgusting now, hands on his hips.  He looked down at Mac, who had his mouth pitifully open, clearly awaiting an additional instruction. Eyes soft...mouth open, lips already red and shiny with spit...

Dennis glanced down to his own crotch, and then back up to Mac with a raised eyebrow. 

And then Mac was giving his dick hot, open mouthed kisses through his pants, and Dennis realized Mac watched way, way too much porn. He would have to make some tasteful selections for him. His head fell back with a moan anyway, because it was clear Mac is desperate to be good, to do a good job. Mac's hands came up, grabbing his hip, and ran a hand up his chest. 

Dennis grabbed Mac's hair, right at the back of his head, tilting his head back to look at him. He didn't say anything, didn't have anything to say, just let Mac stare at his face while he pulls his sweats down, briefs coming with them. 

Mac grabbed his dick at the base, already half hard, because he had to give him something to work with, didn't he? He looked up at Dennis and gave it a tentative lick. 

This was normally the time when Dennis stopped looking, because his dick was getting sucked and he rather knew what the face looked like of a person sucking cock and it was neither particularly attractive nor compelling. But something in Mac's eyes was completely tantalizing. The worried wonder of wanting to do a good job. He knew Mac was waiting for it. An affirmation, some kind of praise. He, of course, would have to earn it. And Dennis was beginning to wonder how far he could be pushed.

When Mac begins to suck on the tip, Dennis grabbed his chin again, pulling his hair back, so he was looking up at Dennis. He forced his mouth open with a little comment of "open your mouth." 

Dennis didn't necessarily spit at him, because what kind of fun would that have been? Surprising someone like that? Instead, he let the spit hang out of his mouth, moving delightfully slowly towards Mac. Definitely slow enough for Mac to rationalize what was happened. Definitely slow enough for Mac's face to curl up with disgust, for him to jerk away and call Dennis an asshole.

But, no, he didn't do any of those things.

He flicked his tongue out to catch it.

It was filthy and ridiculously sexy, and Dennis smirked as he pushed his thumb into Mac's mouth again, pushing his own spit back towards Mac's tonsils. That gagging noise he was getting so fond of returned, and Dennis removed his thumb from Mac's mouth, and hit his face. His hits were somewhere in between taps and smacks, something so dangerously tap dancing on the line. 

He pushed Mac's face back towards his cock. 

Mac still had a hand all but clutching the base of his dick, but he actually began sucking it. Dennis became very curious what his practice had culminated in. Dennis was fairly sure he could give a better blow job than Mac, considering he had received numerous more blow jobs than he had, and hey, sometimes experience _was_ essential. 

But Mac flicked his tongue up against the length of his dick and he was pretty sure he was hitting the back of his mouth, so not for nothing, Mac had practiced. He was overly cautious about teeth, keeping his mouth stretched wide. He shut his eyes, and, finally, started to move his hand in rhythm with his mouth. Dennis used his hand on his head to guide him. He shallowly moved his hips in the direction he wanted Mac's mouth to go. He let his head fall back again, a soft " _fuck_ " falling out of his mouth. 

Mac got more eager, moving quicker, but becoming sloppier, hands losing coordination with his mouth. And, aside from that, Dennis had seen him with the carrot a week ago, and was questioning Mac's need for his hands at all. He pulled Mac off his cock,  his mouth open, tongue flat in his mouth, and he grabbed his throat, right under his jaw, again. 

"No hands, okay, baby?" He hit his face again, not so much it would move, just a little bit so it made a satisfying sound. Mac's eyes looked from his dick, back to Dennis' face and his mouth awkwardly fumbled for words.

"But, I-" 

"Hey, hey, hey-" Dennis interrupted before he had even begun to come up with a coherent reason as to why not. He shushed Mac quietly, before leaning down, ever so slightly, to mutter "sit on them." He held Mac's head still while he quietly removed his hands from Dennis' cock, looking somewhat petulant as he sat on them. 

He let his spit hang out of his mouth again, and Mac so obediently had his mouth open, waiting, that Dennis couldn't take it as he watched his drool collect with Mac's saliva on his tongue. He leaned down, and kissed him hard, leaving his hand on his throat and his fingers threaded into his hair. He licked into Mac's mouth, their tongues meeting and Mac squirming. 

When he pulled back, he smacked him, again, gently, twice, before leading Mac's face back to his dick.

It was so much better without the damn hands. 

Mac wanted so badly to be good and it showed as he somewhat melodramatically bobbed back and forth on his cock. He was sucking and licking with a clumsy, learning coordination, and Dennis' head hit the back of Mac's throat again, he thought. He grabbed Mac's face, thumbs pressing into his cheeks. "All the way down," He lead gently, pulling Mac's mouth further on to his dick. Mac gagged, and Dennis let his face go, momentarily. Mac coughed into his shoulder, and Dennis realized the amount of drool that had collected on Mac's chin. That, unfortunately, made him want to see Mac bottom out, beard on Dennis' balls, even _more_ badly. Mac went back to sucking. Dennis mercifully gave him a couple of seconds before he grabbed his face again.

"You can do it, baby boy," he whispered, feeling filthy as he presses his thumbs into Mac's cheeks, knowing it was exactly what he wanted to hear, "come on, now, all the way down. 

Mac was gagging again, but Dennis was down his throat and feeling more powerful than he had in ages. Mac was squirming under him, coughing on his dick and the vibrations feel so damn good that Dennis held him there, for just a second more, before letting him go. Mac coughed, again, as he pulled his cock out, his face now entirely flushed. There were tears in his eyes that Dennis didn't even notice, and he loves them so much he somewhat wants to lick them off. 

Mac looked up at him, waiting for the praise, waiting for anything.

Dennis spit on him. 

He delightfully grabbed the drool collected in Mac's beard, rubbing it around his face, while Mac just blinks at him. When he's going to spit again, Mac opens his mouth. 

Dennis can't help the smirk, and he leans down to spit directly in his mouth before kissing him, hard. He was pushing him, just a little, and he felt Mac bouncing on his hands. He probably desperately wanted to get his own dick out. And he kept sitting on his hands. It was thrilling, and Dennis was so fucking hard, now. 

Now knowing new limits for himself, when Mac returned to his cock, he went hard. He went deeper more often, sucking greedily, swirling his tongue around the tip whenever he could. He licked the base while Dennis was almost in his throat, and Dennis shuddered, dropping his hand from his hair completely. Mac hummed with delight that he was getting somewhere. And then, of his own volition, he began to try and take Dennis back down his throat, focusing hard, clearly attempting to relax his throat. He was rocking back and forth on his hands as he did so. 

Mac did it again, he bottomed out, and Dennis rooted his fingers through Mac's hair with a groan. "Look up," he grunted at Mac, tugging his hair, "look up at me." 

When Mac's big, seemingly innocent eyes blink up at him, chin pressed against his balls, Dennis shuddered. And then Mac started to gag, and the most beautiful tears Dennis had ever seen returned to his eyes, while he was staring straight up, at him. Dennis groaned. Mac pulled off of his cock as he coughed again, tucking his head back into his shoulder, and when he looked back to Dennis, he opened his mouth. He was ready to be spit on, just so he could be kissed again. 

Dennis smirked, raking his fingernails against Mac's scalp, and backed him into the couch. Mac's eyes widened as he wiggled backwards, finally dislodging his hands from under himself. His back pressed up against the couch, his head pressed into the cushion. Dennis stepped up, perhaps less gracefully than he would have liked, out of his pants, and planted his feet on either side of his thighs. He grabbed Mac's face, carefully. He leaned in so so closely that he can't look in both of Mac's eyes, he has to look between them. 

"Is this what you wanted?" He muttered to him, simple question feeling more dirty than any name could, "is it?"

Mac's throat was clearly not ready to make coherent sounds, and a small, breathy noise came out as Mac nodded his head. 

"Gonna fuck your face," Dennis pressed Mac's cheeks further together, feeling more lecherous as he leaned over, "and you'd love that, wouldn't you?" 

Mac was squirming again, face almost unattractively flushed, as he nodded. These weird, whiny, breathy noises that sounded vaguely like distant, far away "yea"s were coming out of his mouth. Dennis looked down, watching him fiddle with the loops on his jeans. Dennis wished he had just cuffed his hands. He didn't want Mac touching his own dick, that entirely defeated the purpose. He kicked one of them with his foot, and Mac got the message. With a mildly displeased face, he sat on them again, looking up at Dennis.

Starved for affection.

Dennis smacked Mac's face again, just softly to not leave a hand print, and said "open wide." 

He grabbed his own dick, mouth curling up as Mac opened his mouth wide, his tongue hanging out. He smacked Mac's tongue with it, teasing him, wanting to tease him verbally, but knowing that's what Mac wanted too, so he couldn't do that. He smacked his face with his dick, feeling inordinately cheese-y but also mentally devouring the sound of his cock smacking against all the of the drool he had rubbed around Mac's face, and Mac just let him. Mac kept his mouth open, with his eyes screwed shut, waiting.

"Look up," Dennis told him as he grabbed his face, setting the tip of his cock on Mac's tongue, "look at me." 

Dennis had no idea what was hotter to him as he fucked Mac's mouth, watching him drool down his chin, shallowly thrusting in and out, occasionally gagging: the fact that he had him somewhat pinned between his hands, so that he couldn't move. Or that even if Mac were entirely free to, he wouldn't move. Binding, in all forms, in Dennis' opinion, was great. But by far his favorite was the mental bind. He had Mac so mentally pinned to the floor that even though he was gagging on his dick, wiggling on his hands, and overall probably could shove Dennis so far away from him if he wanted to, but he wouldn't. He would sit there, and take his cock, like a good little boy. 

He thought about telling him to relax his throat, but he knew Mac was trying, so he dropped it, and he only spit on him once. Mac kept his eyes open as best he could, clearly. When Mac's discomforted wiggling was getting more persistent, he pulled off entirely, letting him hack and breathe in the open air. But he kept wiggling, and Dennis looked down and realized that Mac was getting off on the entire thing, and was clearly trying to create some kind of friction between him and his pants.

Dennis wanted to laugh so badly, but Mac was staring up at him. He continued to pump his dick with his fist as he watched the pathetic little act, keeping his balance with a hand on Mac's head. When Dennis finally looked to Mac, he had his mouth open. Waiting, wanting, whichever word Dennis liked better. He moved his free hand, grabbing Mac's chin, twisting it up to an entirely uncomfortable level. Mac, although wiggling, held his mouth patiently open.

"I'm gonna cum," his words were getting breathier. His hand quickened, trying to give Mac some kind of warning. 

He took it exactly the way Dennis wanted him to.

He stuck his tongue out.

Dennis felt his best highs from power. He loved reigning over people like that, letting them want him, any part of him, so badly. He felt this warmth blossom in his chest, staring down with mild disbelief at Mac, that he hadn't somehow stretched him to a limit yet. That there was more, that there was farther, much farther, he could go.  

He could probably get Mac to lick his cum out of a dog bowl, if he wanted to. 

Not that he was going to do that.

Yet. 

When he came, Mac winced. As he should have, because cum, regardless of who it's from, is kind of disgusting. He didn't close his mouth though, and Dennis thought they should _really_ address Mac's porn consumption. Dennis realized there would be a day where he would have Mac collect it, show it all to him, before swallowing. He didn't that day, just stepped back, off of the couch, and let Mac collect himself. He was shaking his hands, clearly sore from being sat on. His face was shiny from sweat, and drool, and a little bit of cum on his cheek, on his forehead. He was still watching Dennis, waiting for the praise. He was waiting for the kiss, or the affection. 

It of course, couldn't come, obviously.

That would have meant losing more power than was strictly necessary.

"Do you need to-" Dennis looked down at Mac's crotch. Mac, if it was at all possible, got even more red. Dennis already had his suspicions, and he certainly had no real plans of giving Mac a half-assed hand job. He would just have liked to hear Mac say it himself. 

"No, no!" He said way too defensively, "it's, uh, fine man." Translation: I came in my pants like a teenager and I don't want you to know. 

Dennis gave him a look that told him he did, in fact, know. And Mac knew that he knew, and did that same nervous wiggle he kept doing. Dennis was beginning to crave it, to want to see it constantly. But not anymore that night. Mac couldn't get anything else from him that night. 

"Alright, well then," he picked up his pants casually from the floor. "You should clean yourself up. You look disgusting." 

He did have a little bit of pity, of course. He waited until his door was fully shut before he laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A BEACON OF SIN


End file.
